Oxazoline or thiazoline compounds, which mainly target mites which parasitize crops, are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 85268/1990 and 23287/1991. However, there is no disclosure in the above publications about control effect on mites which live in houses or mites which parasitize large or small animals or birds, etc.
Under the above circumstances, the object of this invention lies in developing a new use of some particular compounds among compounds which conceptionally included in the above official gazettes, and searching compounds capable of displaying an excellent control effect against mites as an environmental pest among the selected compounds.